1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for displaying road traffic information.
2. Description of Related Art
A road traffic information display device is known which, in order to classify road traffic information into information related to the flow of traffic upon a lane in one direction along a road and information related to the flow of traffic upon a lane in the other direction along the road, displays the road traffic information upon a screen by displacing it to the right side or to the left side from the center of the road (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2001-208557).